Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{3}{10}-14\dfrac{15}{20} = {?}$
Simplify each fraction. $= {16\dfrac{3}{10}} - {14\dfrac{3}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {16\dfrac{6}{20}}-{14\dfrac{15}{20}}$ Convert ${16\dfrac{6}{20}}$ to ${15 + \dfrac{20}{20} + \dfrac{6}{20}}$ So the problem becomes: ${15\dfrac{26}{20}}-{14\dfrac{15}{20}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {15} + {\dfrac{26}{20}} - {14} - {\dfrac{15}{20}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {15} - {14} + {\dfrac{26}{20}} - {\dfrac{15}{20}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{26}{20}} - {\dfrac{15}{20}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{11}{20}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{11}{20}$